Always
by DluvsPotter
Summary: Draco finds out hes a veela and Hermione is his mate. (Lemons included)
1. My Heratige

Draco POV:

It was a week after I turned 19 when it all started. I was talking to my mum when all of a sudden I had a big headache. I let out a loud groan and my mother made her way towards me, the last thing I remember was passing out.

I woke to a scent of hand sanitizer and mints.

I opened my eyes to see all my friends there, Hermione, Pansy, Theodore, Blaise and my mom. I sat up and my mom rushed towards me. For some reason I could here Pansy whisper "damm he's hot" to Blaise who lightly shoved her. "Hey my Draco, are you alright? I'm sorry I never told you *silent sob* You're a Veela." I stared at my mom in shock. I knew what this meant "how long" I whispered, "1 week" she said.

Then I smelled it, a light vanilla and strawberry smell it was intoxicating me and I couldn't help but moan. I slowly got up and followed the scent, it took me all the way to Hermione. Out of nowhere she hugged me and in a flash I sat her on the bed.

"**Mine**" I growled out of nowhere, I heard foots steps behind me so I turned

**Hermione POV:**

I could see Draco's obsidian black eyes, he growled fangs forming from his mouth. " Calm down my son, she is yours and yours only, I'm not going to hurt her" I heard Narcissa say. Slowly Draco's eyes went back to there silvery, gray color, his fangs slowly retracted and Draco stopped growling. I shuck in fear as Draco turned to face me "I'm sorry Minnie" he whispered his voice trembling and his soft eyes looking at me. Narcissa spoke "it seems you have found your mate" she turned and looked at the shocked crowd "We shall leave you alone now my dears." She turned and helped escort everyone out.

When they were gone Draco slowly got on the bed sitting next to her. " oh my Minnie I can't force you into anything I never will. We learned everything we have to do with My Uncle so we need not worry" Draco whispered softly pushing back a strand of my hair behind my ear. For some reason I felt warm inside and I smiled "For your information we only partially learned what a veela can do" I said jokingly. I watched as Draco sighed "your not scared?" He asked softly moving his hand on top of mine. I shuck my head. Why would I be mad it's his nature he can't help it I thought. "I was scared, I thought you might hurt your mother, she was like a mother to me this summer" a tear rolled down my cheek, I thought about how these past two month's have been. Ever since Ron told everyone that I cheated even though he did Molly hasn't talked to me along with all the Weaslys. Draco lifted my chin up to look at him and he wiped my tear away, I forgot that veelas can sense there mates emotions as if it where there own.

"Hey" he said softly "Don't think about that bitch he didn't deserve you. Minnie, your a goddess, your beautiful and perfect" I gave him a warm smile.

"Draco Klaus Malfoy I will accept my fate and be your mate" I stood up him following my movements and I stood on my tipe toes, I kissed his forehead, I felt light, warm and happy. I knew what this meant he will only love me and only me, he would never leave me, no matter what, he was mine and I was his, I remember summer, how he would always care for me and help me out, but I also knew we would have to properly mate, and that's when it hit me. I'm a virgin I won't satisfy him I bit my lip and looked at Draco his silver eyes glistening in the light his soft smile , he would never rush me, never.

I kissed him passionately,

We will make this work, we were meant to be

Always and Forever.


	2. The night before Part 1

Before:

_We were meant to be._

_Always and Forever._

Draco POV;

It has been a week since the incident and me and Hermione have been happy as ever. The only real trouble we have is when we sleep. She always sleeps alone and the Veela in me can't take it, once in the middle of the night I opened her bedroom door and sat in the door frame watching Hermione sleep. And by once I mean a lot of times for example today.

I headed down stairs and made breakfast when I me received a Patronus an owl. Pansy I thought

"Hey Drake I decide that since today is our last day at home me should go out. I already invited Daphane and Theodore. If you go tell Hermione to come over at my house and you will go with the boys." The thought of leaving Hermione made me grow el but I knew it was for the best. I quickly replied and said that we will go and that we'll meet up later. As my peacock patronus flew away I turned to face the stairs "Hello Princess" I said smiling. Hermione ran down the stairs and looked at me "Awe babe I tried to scare you" she pouted her amber eyes shining. I laughed "Hey baby? Pansy asked if you wanna go out with the group later, you wanna go?"

Hermione took a plate from the counter and sat down "Sure"

The rest of the day we watched TV and Hermione explained to me who Snow White was and around 8:00pm we got ready to leave "Minnie I'll drop you off at Pansys house alright I don't want you to go by yourself" I growled. I lowered my head and nuzzled her neck. I heard Hermione give a soft moan but she nodded "I don't want your Veela out of control today behave" She said grabbing my hand. We walked the streets of London all the way to Pansy's house. Hermione knocked on the door which opened instantly "Take care my Princess" I said as I got closer and kissed her lips. After about a minute she closed the door and i couldn't help but worry.

**Hermione POV: **

" Ekk your here" Pansy said clapping her hands. "Hey Pansy" I said laughing.

"Ok so let's get dressed we're going out tonight!! We're gonna have so much fun and by the way we're going to a club" Pansy said leading me to her room. " oh I didn't bring clothes" I said looking down I was wearing a white shirt and black ripped jeans. "Come on I have just the right thing" Pansy said opening her closet doors. She sigh around for a little bit but eventually took out a Slytherin green dress with straps and a low back. "I was going to use this for prom but I found something better" Pansy said smiling. She made me put it on and after an hour we had all three of us our makeup and outfits completed, this was so out of my comfort zone but I really liked it. Daphne's dress was a strapless black sparkly dress, Pansy had a light blue mini dress and she wore fish nets and boots

**Draco POV: **

Pansy had sent me the address to the place because she wanted it to be a surprise for us boys. We drove to a nice looking club and as we got in I became mad, there were strippers there what would Hermione think she would most likely be insecure I don't want that. I told my worry's to Blaise and Theodore who both said that to make sure tell Hermione that she's the one once she gets here. I went to the bar and asked the bartender for three margaritas I handed them out and us boys chilled near the door. I smelled her before I saw her instantly I stood up straight, my Veela hearing could hear Hermione giggle and the girls heels clicking on the ground. Once the door opened I stood there and I grew hard. Hermione had a tight Slytherin green dress it hugged her curves just right and showed off her beautiful chest. Her hair was in neat curls she had light mascara and lip gloss she was beautiful. Blais and Theodore greeted there girlfriends and I stood there literally drooling.

"Minnie" I growned out. My voice soft and angelic like I knew my Veela was coming out as I walked over to Hermione who was smiling, a man approached her, a man with orange hair a pale male.

_Ronald _I thought, in a flash I was besides Hermione my arm around her waist protectively.

"Ahh Malfoy" Ron hissed out "Hermione my love how are you looking well" he made his way to Hermione and grabbed her hand. I fought the urge to kill him not letting my Veela take over, I did though give out a loud growl. Within seconds Blaise and Theodore grabbed Ron and draged him away I hear Blaise whisper "Your lucky we're here because you would have been dead if you didn't know Draco is a veela NEVER go near Hermione again" I quickly looked at Hermione who's heart was racing. I looked at her and smiled. Then out of nowhere she kissed me. She wrapped her arms around my neck her hips swaying. After a few minutes of kissing we found a spot which Blaise picked and it was right in front of the strippers. Hermione left to get drinks when one of the strippers approached me. "Hey cutie" she told me making sureto put her boobs near my face. "Ugh hi" i said The girl tried flirting with me when I said "I have a girlfriend" she laughed and said "Oh really I don't see her" she twirled her hair. "Turn around" I heard a angry voice say. The girl did turn around and was shocked to see Hermione standing there. "Oh" the girl said. "Oh is right now get your slimy hands off of my man" Hermione said angrily.

The girl left and I asked Hermione a question

"When we are at school tomorrow, do we tell people about us" I said softly, Hermione looked me in the eye and said "why would I hide you?" She moved her hand on top of my crotch and moved her hand up and down I could smell her pure ness but she somehow knew how to turn me on " Oh my mate wait into we get home I will devour you" I growned out giving a little purr. We spent about 3 hours there and we went home at 11:00.

Hermione POV:

Draco led me too his room and made me sit on his bed. He insisted on helping me undress, awee, and he carefully took of my heels. He got behind me and unzipped my dress I took it off nervously, he might judge me I thought. No, no he won't I told my self. I slipped of the dress revealing my white bra and underwear which was soaking wet. I glanced at Draco who had his eyes closed and his breath was heavy. He took off his dress shirt to reveal his abs and nice chest, he had big muscles and a flat stomach. He finally opened his eyes and instead of silver they were obsidian black, black from the lust I remembered what Lupin once told us. Oh fuck it I thought I love him and he loves me and I need him I need him right now.

I watched as Draco slowly took of his pants to revel his silver boxers and I could see a big bulge in his pants. I turned to face him and moved his hand to the back of my bra telling him to unclip it. Before he did he lightly pushed me down in the middle of the bed. He uncliped my bra and threw on the ground. That is when I realized he was groaning, he lowers his head and took my erect nipple into his mouth, as I felt the warmth I let out a loud moan, he moved his hand to the other nipple and played with it. He sucked and licked, he pinched and rubbed. I was letting out constant moans. He stopped and trailed kissed leading to my neck he used both hands to play with my breast which he gasped at hungrily.

Slowly he moved his fingers down my sides and hooked my underwear. Draco looked at me with such lust and I nodded. He pulled my underwear all the way down and threw them on the floor. He trailed kisses near my thighs which made me groan and moan. I noticed he hadn't moaned once so I slowly pulled his boxers down. I gasped at the size of his erection oh so big. I grabbed It slowly pumping up and down, up,down,up,down he gave out a loud moan which made me groan. Finally Draco a lined the head of his cock to the entrance of my pussy. This is it. We're finally gonna mate after 2 months. This is the time we're I accept my true love and my future. It was all gonna change after this.

**End of chapter sorry to leave you hanging hehehe and sorry I didn't post earlier I didn't have time also please review and like this post ok bye. **


	3. Changes

Flash back:

_This is the time we're I accept my future._

End flash:

**Draco POV:**

I aligned myself to her and slowly, oh so slowly went in. I heard a loud moan pain mixed with pleasure, she arched her back her eyes rolling back. I could feel her walks around me, her juices covered my erection a slight squishing noice as I moved. I pulled back and thrusted in repeatedly. I let out a loud moan and leaned over to whisper in her ear "My mate your so tight so fucking tight" as I continued to thrust into her, she moaned out my name, she was still shivering from me breaking her barrier but procided to wiggle around with my touch. "Oh Draco, more please more" Hermione said panting. I sped up thrusting hard reaching her sweet spot every time "Minnie your perfect, So responsive, want more" I groaned the Veela in me taking over. Not knowing what I was doing I leaned over to Hermiones neck, my veela fangs spring out and I slowly bite down on her neck. Hermione let out such a pained groan that I wrapped my arms around her letting my Veela take away her pain. I felt my venom being injected into her skin, still thrusting into her, moans and screams could be heard. Oh how I loved my mate, now she was mine, mine forever. I have never felt so at home before.Her inner muscles were squeezing him just right,gining him more please it'd than he had ever experience. They fit like two pieces of a puzzle.

Slowly I wrapped my arms around her waist and flipped us over. Now she was on top and could do whatever she wanted. I looked at Hermione she was so passionate her curls all over her face, her eyes rolled back and her back arched. I love that I did this to her. "Mine" I growled out Hermione grinding against me. Hermione kept moaning and screaming out my name when she said "Fuck...baby I think I...IM COMING BABY AGHHHH" with that Hermione let go her beautiful juices spread around my cock as I came right after her. She collapsed by my side and her breathing slowed down. I wrapped my arms around her allowing her to fall asleep, before she did she whispered to me "always yours always" and she drifted away.


End file.
